


And The World Whispers Only To His Ears

by AshesMoonsandStars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream be sad and regretting being the villain, Dream neglects his duty as Admin and regrets it, Dream often disassociate often, Dream ran away some times to a cottage he built thats in uncharted areas, Gen, Other, Servers are sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesMoonsandStars/pseuds/AshesMoonsandStars
Summary: It's been known that Admins have a special connection to the server world they rule over, but not a lot of people know what happens when war and disharmony plague the lands so often.Dreams been staring into space longer and longer as this happens, his monthly disappearance starts to turn weekly, just what does he see and feel as the Admin?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	And The World Whispers Only To His Ears

As the Admin, it was Dream's sole duty to keep and maintain peace, make sure the server code is functional and stable, help the updates be natural in flow with no problems, and make sure that everything is balanced.

Lately it seemed Dream was lacking in those latter parts, the server had almost no time to truly recover from wars, fights, distrust, and constant destruction- Dream would wake up and feel the pain the sever was in, those days Dream was glad he lived a fair bit away from everyone.

His body aches and his soul stutters like a campfire in the middle of a blizzard; some days it was better, Dream could breathe while working on the farm and animals, his mind focusing on the walls he built during the walls between him and the server. By the third week Dream spent at his little farm, Dream had a feeling he didn't want to leave, and he could tell the server wouldn't let him out, his small dark oak forest became vast and the small bumps of hills surrounded him, Dream knew a prison when he saw it, after all he had built one himself.

Sitting down against a large old tree, the admin closed his eyes and began to slowly pull down the walls, he could feel every brick against his rough hands as if he was actually tearing down a wall, when there was a big enough wall he could see the path laid out.

It seemed golden, and it was commonly called the Admin Path, ironic as Dream avoided that path specifically when he walked all types.

Feeling like he was walking through a garden he left behind when he was young made Dream question why he left it in the first place, his soul felt at peace and warm like a nice afternoon of first spring. The sun shining through the leaves, and the admin couldn't feel the server tear down the walls.

_'Your here,'_ The server whispered, it sounded like wind chimes when a warm summer breeze passes by. 

_'I'm back.'_ Dream whispers to the air, he felt like any louder and everything will shatter, he was ashamed that the server suffers from his mistakes. 

Knowing it's ~~host~~ admin quite well, the sever gently hushes the admins loud unworthy thoughts. _'You did nothing wrong my dear Admin, you protected them, they did it.'_ It whispers, like warm golden honey and birds chirping in choir. 

Dream didn't reply, falling into the server, letting reality slip from his thin weary tired hands and trusting in the server. The server felt like a warm hug, wrapping around his torso and playing with his hair with playful wind acting as fingers of a parent. Time slipped underneath his watch and when he awoke, night had rested itself over the world, his prison of nature seemed more like a wall, to protect him rather than to keep him. 

Stretching he could feel the land beneath his feet (when did he last wear shoes, or socks? The question didn't last long in his head), pulsing like a heart, the ground seemed warm and inviting. The air played in the skies, tossing leaves and weaving between trees giggling sounds of chimes, the trees laughed and danced with the wind, birds singing melodies sweet and hypnotic. His eyes could see far and wide, despite his mask which now settled on the side of his face. 

The admin grinned and returned to his work, if he focuses he can feel New L'Manberg slumbering, Philza seemed to be once more in the cold plains with Technoblade, both were lightly sleeping with a young Tommy, who seemed at peace. George and Sapnap were passed out in their respective houses, both heavy hearts seemed at peace as the admin calmed everything. 

The server finally had it's admin back, no more wars and no more stressed. It enjoyed seeing Dream happy and content in the valley it had created, it was a beautiful diamond that would be hidden from everything that posed a threat, it allowed Dream freedom and the world was truly a working functional server. But no one knows where Dream has gone, why whenever they tracked too closely thunder would rumble like a growl and the land crackles like a earthquake. 

The admin and the server are the same, and if the admin disappears while the server flourishes- who's to say that it's a bad thing? After all its not like the server can be sentient. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was always curious because I would disassociate often and feel the world. 
> 
> So maybe this will be a multiple chapter, maybe not. 
> 
> First work. 
> 
> Love y'all.


End file.
